


Sweatshirt

by Bisexuallama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: Laurel searches for one of Dinah's hoodies to wear
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Sweatshirt

"Dinah?" 

The brunette turned around, her legs getting tangling into white satin sheets. With one hand over her eyes, she hummed in response to the other woman's call. 

"Where are your hoodies?" Laurel asked as she continued to rummage through her girlfriend's closet in search of long-sleeved jackets without zippers. 

"I don't have hoodies" 

"Then what am I supposed to wear?" 

Dinah removed her hands from her eyes. "Just a thought.. maybe your own clothes?" 

"MayBe yOUr oWn CloTHeS?" The blonde mocked, her bottom lip sticking out. She tried, but failed, not to be intimidated by the deadly stare that was shot towards her by her girlfriend. "You seriously don't have anything for me to wear?" She asked, her bottom lip sticking out again, only this time it was used to complete her pout. 

"Check in the box" Dinah nodded towards the large storage trunk that sat in the corner of her bedroom. Butt naked, her girlfriend walked towards the trunk and opened it. "Why do you need my clothes?" 

"Ever heard of the saying 'what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine'?" The blonde asked without turning around. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not the saying" The curly haired woman chuckled at the woman's incorrect phrasing. 

"I'm pretty sure it is. It makes sense" Laurel shrugged, bringing a smile to her girlfriend's features. "Found it!" She exclaimed. She pulled out a black, oversized Buffy the vampire slayer sweatshirt from the trunk. The blonde quickly put it on and inhaled the scent. "Smells just like a butch lesbian" She sighed contently. 

"I heard that" 

Laurel skipped towards her girlfriend with a goofy smile on her face. The sleeves of the sweatshirt passed her knuckles, making her hands look so small. She straddled the brunette's thighs and settled on top of her. Laurel held Dinah's cheeks with her sleeve-covered hands before placing a kiss onto her forehead. "I love you, dum dum" 

Dinah took the blonde's hands into her own and placed several kisses onto them. "I love you too, bub"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a short story to promote my new smut oneshot in my book The Smut Chronicles. Check it out on chapter 3! It's a threesome between Dinah, Laurel and (secret. Check it out to see who it is)
> 
> Best damn smut I've ever written


End file.
